1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data transmission systems where data is communicated over a communications channel such as a bus device, and particularly, to a system and method for providing data integrity for the data communicated over the bus.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A typical bus for transmitting information includes idle cycles during normal operation, and it includes additional information during non-idle cycles to provide data integrity. The traditional method of providing data integrity include adding extra signals to the bus, such as parity bits, or generating additional non-idle cycles for transmitting the data integrity information, such as additional data packets.
It would be highly desirable to provide a system and method for eliminating the need for additional signals or non-idle cycles with each transmission and to better utilize the idle times on the bus.